


Distractions

by euphowolf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: Yoshiko gets more than she bargains for when she and Hanamaru start playing footsies under the table.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Futanari warning. Feet are not my area of expertise, but there is just something about how Hanamaru is the only Aqours who consistently wears tights that really gets to me. Still, I am very inexperienced in the world of foot fetishes, so apologies if this is unrealistic.

“Zuuuuraaammmaaaruuuuuu…” Yoshiko flopped her head down in exasperation, staring across the table at her girlfriend with her cheek pressed against the wood. Hanamaru paid her no attention. She continued scribbling away at her notes, flipping the page every so often to cross-reference with her textbook. Yoshiko grimaced and kicked her legs petulantly. 

“Zuramaru,” she repeated. “I’m boooooored.”

“It hasn’t even been an hour, zura,” Hanamaru said sternly, not looking up. “You came here so we could study, remember?” 

Yeah, but…” Yoshiko found she did not have a good rebuttal and shut her mouth instead. Hanamaru’s parents were off on vacation and wouldn’t be back for two weeks, so Hanamaru had invited her to stay the weekend. Yoshiko thought that she would be getting some action by now, but so far all they had done was prepare for their upcoming exams. 

She gazed at Hanamaru again, watching as the other girl brushed her bangs out of the way. Despite her annoyance, love swelled in her heart as she noted Hanamaru's slender fingers and the delicate curve of her neck. In quiet times like these, it was nice to slow down and appreciate just how attractive her girlfriend was. 

“Are you working at all, Yoshiko?” reprimanded Hanamaru. Yoshiko scowled, her goodwill suddenly gone, and grabbed her pencil, squinting at the pages in front of her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to study; she just found herself irritated that Hanamaru could concentrate so well when she herself kept on getting distracted. 

She grumbled and stretched, freeing her legs from the cross-legged position they had been in. Hanamaru shifted automatically to make room, and in doing so her foot brushed against Yoshiko’s calf. A devilish idea began forming in Yoshiko’s mind with that movement, and grinning to herself, she cautiously stretched her left leg out further to rest her heel on top of Hanamaru’s thigh. 

Startled, Hanamaru snapped her head up quickly, but it was Yoshiko’s turn to avoid eye contact, pretending that she hadn’t noticed anything. She waited with bated breath, bending down and miming the act of making notes. To her disappointment, Hanamaru simply shrugged after a moment and returned to her homework. 

Yoshiko gritted her teeth and pressed her heel down more insistently, trying to goad a reaction. Hanamaru refused to acknowledge her, however, and Yoshiko ended up feeling rather foolish. With a disgruntled sigh, she began to pull her leg back.

That was when Hanamaru shifted, catching Yoshiko’s leg and trapping it between her own. Yoshiko’s eyebrows shot up and she looked up at her girlfriend. Hanamaru’s eyes had not left the pages in front of her, but a tinge of pink had appeared in her cheeks. 

Yoshiko smirked to herself triumphantly. She unfolded her other leg and placed it over Hanamaru's, enjoying the warmth against her bare skin. Hanamaru let it rest there briefly, then wriggled free, extending her legs so that they were on top instead. 

They switched playfully a few times, Yoshiko's legs going over, then under. Through some tacit agreement, they both made a show of working on their notes, although if anyone had been observing, they would have seen Hanamaru biting the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling. 

Yoshiko planned her next move carefully, sliding a little lower to make sure she could reach. She aimed a hit to Hanamaru's inner thigh, pressing her toes deliberately against the soft skin through her girlfriend's stockings.

“Hey!” Hanamaru yelped and finally lifted her eyes from her books, her brows furrowed with indignation. 

“What is it, Zuramaru?” asked Yoshiko innocently. She kept her foot where it was, prodding gently with her toes. “I thought we were supposed to be studying? Or does my little demon want to do something else?”

Hanamaru just shook her head and bent over the table again. Yoshiko knew she had won and her chest swelled with pompous pride. She opened her mouth to tease her girlfriend more - but she stopped short when Hanamaru shifted again. 

Heat bloomed in Yoshiko’s lower body as Hanamaru leaned forward to press her foot directly between Yoshiko's thighs. She ground her heel into the other girl's bulge, rubbing it through the fabric of her skirt. 

The speed at which Yoshiko hardened surprised even herself. She balled her hands into fists on the table, willing herself to calm down. Hanamaru's attack was relentless, however, and she soon had Yoshiko panting with arousal. 

The dark-haired girl growled low in her throat and stood up without warning. She strode over to the other side, towering over her girlfriend. Hanamaru saw the fire in her eyes and worried that she had gone too far. She raised her hands, plastering a placating smile on her face.

“S-Sorry, zura… I was just trying to get you back…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Yoshiko plopped down, straddling her lap and glaring at her with an inscrutable expression. She wrapped her arms around Hanamaru’s neck, bringing her closer. Hanamaru could feel her girlfriend’s boner pressing up against her own groin.

“You got me going, Zuramaru,” murmured Yoshiko, a red flush creeping up her neck. “So you better take responsibility, got it?” Without waiting for an answer, she pressed her lips to Hanamaru’s.

Hanamaru’s breath caught in her throat as she felt Yoshiko’s tongue against her own. When they first began dating, the two had spent hours making out, exploring each other’s limits. She still wasn’t tired of the sensation now, the indescribable softness that she imagined she could almost melt in. Instinctively, she grabbed Yoshiko’s waist, humming into the kiss. Yoshiko kissed her more insistently, and before she knew it, Hanamaru found herself flat on her back. 

The two remained in that position for a time, barely pausing for air. Yoshiko fumbled at the clasp of her skirt with one hand, the other twined through Hanamaru’s fingers. She kicked the inhibiting garment out of the way and began to undo her girlfriend’s skirt as well. Before she could, though, Hanamaru tugged at the edge of her school uniform, signaling for her to stop.

Yoshiko broke off the kiss begrudgingly, breathing hard. “What?” she growled, her fingers drumming impatiently on Hanamaru's hips. 

Hanamaru wriggled. “I want to try something, zura!” She motioned for Yoshiko to move. Yoshiko rolled off her girlfriend with extreme reluctance to sit cross-legged on the floor. She made no attempt to hide her erection, which was all but threatening to tear through her panties. Hanamaru bent forward to free her cock from its cotton restraints and it sprang out eagerly. Yoshiko wondered excitedly if her girlfriend was about to give her a blowjob, but instead Hanamaru sat back and stretched out her legs, placing them in Yoshiko's lap. 

“W-What do you think you're doing?” she demanded. Hanamaru didn't answer, but simply adjusted herself, leaning back on her arms for support. 

“I think… it's supposed to be… like  _ this _ .” She brought her legs together and pressed the soles of her feet against Yoshiko's shaft.

Yoshiko gasped involuntarily. The roughness of the other girl's stockings clashed with the tenderness of her cock, but somehow it wasn't painful at all.

Hanamaru was watching her expression bashfully. “How does that feel?”

Yoshiko swallowed hard. “ I-I….” Hanamaru's toes wiggled slightly, sending a wave of pleasure straight to her groin. Any hopes of stringing together a coherent sentence were dashed, and all she could do was let out a muted groan. That was all Hanamaru needed to know.

Gingerly, she rubbed her feet back and forth, rolling them against Yoshiko's cock. She was no stranger to getting her girlfriend off by hand, but this was an entirely different story. She moved slowly so she wouldn't accidentally hurt the other girl, massaging her shaft with long, careful strokes. Yoshiko trembled in response, and even through the fabric encasing her toes, Hanamaru could feel her cock throbbing. 

“It seems like this is really turning you on, zura,” teased Hanamaru. “I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing, Yoshiko-chan!” Of course, Yoshiko wasn’t the only one affected; each time Hanamaru bent or crossed her legs, she was made excruciatingly aware of just how wet she was getting.

“I’m not!” protested Yoshiko, despite the fact that she was shaking her hips in time to the rhythm of Hanamaru’s movements, increasing the friction stirring at her pulsing rod. There was something particularly lewd about feeling the warmth of Hanamaru’s toes against her sensitive erection, and by the way a few drops of her precum leaked onto the other girl’s stockings, they could both tell that she was lying. 

Her confidence growing, Hanamaru gripped her feet together a little harder. Yoshiko cried out, her fingers scrabbling against the floor, desperately seeking purchase. It seemed like the entire world had shrunk down to her cock, trapped between Hanamaru’s toes. She groaned as one of her girlfriend’s heel brushed against her balls, which did not escape Hanamaru’s notice. She purposely pressed down against them and was rewarded with another anguished moan.

“ _ Fuck _ … Hanamaru, please…” Yoshiko didn’t even know what she was begging for. Lost in pleasure, all she could do was gasp out her girlfriend’s name over and over again. 

Sensing that Yoshiko was already on edge, Hanamaru changed tactics. She leaned one foot against Yoshiko’s shaft, pushing it back to get a better angle. Yoshiko whimpered as she used the toes on her other foot to rub the tip of her cock sensuously. 

“Oh god,” she whined, her mind reaching that peculiar blank that signaled an impending climax. “ _ Please _ , I can’t -” Hanamaru slid her feet together just below the swollen head of her shaft, squeezing upwards. Yoshiko threw her head back as the orgasm ripped through her body, spraying a hot spurt of cum straight onto Hanamaru’s stockings. The white fluid stood in stark contrast with the dark fabric and it dripped all over her legs. Not caring about the mess, Hanamaru did not stop massaging Yoshiko’s cock with her toes until every drop of her seed had emptied out and it finally went limp in her grip. 

Her energy spent, Yoshiko leaned back and collapsed on the floor, her chest heaving with exertion. She wiped her sweaty forehead with one arm, attempting to hide how red her face was. This had been the last way she expected her sexual frustration to be relieved, and just thinking about how turned on she got from having her cock stepped on made her want to scream. 

After a few moments, Hanamaru crawled over, peering at Yoshiko curiously. “Yoshiko-chan? You okay?”

Yoshiko steadily fixed her eyes to the ceiling. “I’m fine,” she muttered through clenched teeth. 

Hanamaru smiled indulgently, then bent down to kiss her girlfriend softly on the lips. “Oh come on,” she said coyly. “That felt good, right?”

Yoshiko sat up, pouting. “Where’d you learn to do that anyway?” she asked, changing the subject. Hanamaru wasn’t usually the one to come up with wild ideas; usually, Yoshiko was the one who had to take the lead.

Hanamaru looked sideways, avoiding the other girl’s gaze. “A book,” she answered cryptically, which made Yoshiko briefly wonder just what kind of books she had been reading lately. She shrugged and her eyes fell on Hanamaru’s legs once more.

“Ugh, I got your stockings all dirty,” she complained. She could still see the wet spots where her cum had soaked into the fabric. “That’s going to stink if you don’t take them off.” 

Hanamaru waved a hand in dismissal. “It’s okay, Yoshiko-chan, I’ll just - eek!”

Her words were cut off as Yoshiko pounced, knocking Hanamaru on her back and clambering on top of her. 

“No, no, I insist that I take them off for you immediately.” She grinned mischievously as she trapped the girl beneath her, pinning both her wrists with one hand while fumbling down her body with the other. 

“Besides,  _ you _ haven’t come yet, have you?”

Hanamaru knew then that they were  _ definitely _ not going to get any studying done for the rest of the night. 


End file.
